Espejismos
by Yahg
Summary: ¿Cuándo la fantasía supera a la realidad? Y cuando hacemos algo para cambiarla, pero puede cambiarse a nuestro capricho o solo… ... es algo que Ryou Shishido tendra que descubrir. SILVER PAIR CAPITULO 4
1. Libro 1: Late

Ok una explicación lógica, pues puedo decir me surgió la idea mientras escuchaba unas canciones: Nada Paso, La cita y Sakura, si alguien las conoce sabrá que no hay ninguna relación en ellas.

Advertencias: Silver pair (Ryou Shishido x Choutaro Ootori) UA , UN POCO DE OCC

Disclamer: POT no me pertenece, si no a Konomi-sama quien se creo un chicos lindos.si me perteneciera que divertido

Sumario¿Cuándo la fantasía supera a la realidad? …

**Dedicado a Misao, mi-chan, nao-chan (como le guste llamar) chica gracias por todo y espero te guste esta historia **

* * *

**Espejismos**

**Capitulo1: Late**

**by Mizuki-Nfu!**

* * *

**Dicen que para escribir sobre algo primero debes vivirlo. A pesar de que este es mi trabajo, nunca creí que fuera algo para preocuparme, bueno no lo era hasta que lo conocí. **

Como otros días más, trabajaba frente al ordenador pensando en cual podía ser la mejor forma de seguir con la historia.

**_Se habían encontrado sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces el pelicereza sonrió, su mueca era tímida pero mostraba dulzura. Por su parte el otro chico no dijo nada afilo la mirada queriendo reconocer bien con quien había chocado, al reconocerlo no puedo evitar sonreír y de sus labios solo salio un susurro... "te encontré"._**

Si, el te encontré, era un final muy lindo pero había algo que no me convencía era demasiado irreal quien se creería tal cosa: dos desconocidos que en su vida había coincidido, después de tres días eran amantes y a los 11 pasaban la primera noche y ahora como vil novela de las 10:00 pm terminaban con una historia feliz, donde a pesar de todo el amor triunfaba. Basura -"me dije mientras borraba el texto y a los 5 minutos lo regrese, si por mas cursi que fuera eso es lo que siempre adoraban, di punto final "-

Me dirigí a la cocina donde mi grandioso almuerzo me esperaba un Sándwich de queso pensaba en que seria de esta historia ya les he contado un poco de cómo va pero su titulo aún era desconocido para mi bueno si tenia una idea de cual seria pero recuerdos sonaba muy simple.

Mire por la ventana hacía un buen día perfecto para salir a comer, hacía tiempo que no iba a algún lugar interesante siempre me gustaba ir a los bar hay estaba las mejores fuentes de inspiración, seguidas por los cafés y por últimos estaban las plazas comerciales; todo dependía de que es lo que quisieras escribir.

**XxxXXxxXX**

Estaba caminando por la calle eran ya como las 11:00 pm, si todo el día me la había pasado observando la gente y hasta ahora lo mas decente era la historia de bar , un pobre diablo siendo seducido por dos chicas, que no se necesita ser un genio para saber que quieren. Tal vez ese sería el siguiente trabajo.

Seguí mi marchar pensando a donde podría ir ahora un hospital, no hay fui ayer mmm ya se tal vez un parque, me encamine y ya casi al llegar mire un carrito que vendía manzanas azucaradas… delicioso no puede evitar ir hacia el. Cuando iba rumbo a mi droga "algo infantil por cierto" hubo algo que se me cruzo y de pronto todo lo que vi fue la luz de un faro, claro había chocado con alguien, que remedio me incorpore y lo mire era un chico vestía un chaleco color anaranjado con una playera de manga larga a rayas azules y blancas para ser exactos, lo que mas llamo mi atención fue el crucifijo que cayo a mi lado, era obvio que era de suyo.

-Toma esto es tuyo- dije con la mayor seguridad

El apenas recuperándose se tomo la cabeza con una mano y con la otra agarro el collar

-Gomen Nasai – la voz suave y varonil del chico no se hizo esperar- que apenado estoy –dijo aprisa retiro su mano de su cara y se incorporo

Extendió su mano en pos de ayudarme, desde el suelo lo mire directo a los ojos, mi mirada se perdieron en los suyos y lo único primero que se me vino a la mente fue LATE acompañado de una risa si de por si algo histérica

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Disculpa- dije tratando de hacer uso de mi auto control – pero es que eres perfecto te había dicho que tus ojos son bellos – "si se que suena raro pero… "

-¿Perdón? – "este hombre esta loco" el ojos miel estaba confundido, pero de alguna forma había logrado que esa frase lo pusiera nervioso

-Si que tienes unos ojos muy…

… - cada vez estaba mas interesado en saber que respondería aquel sujeto que acaba de encontrar

-LATE!!!- dicho eso el castaño se incorporo solo y salio corriendo sin rumbo fijo dejando más confundido

¿¿Late??… Chotto Matte – trato de llamarlo y exigir una explicación pero aquel personaje había desaparecido entre la multitud, vaya que en Japón la gente era rara.

Me olvide de la manzana, del accidente, de la tarde que pase juntando inspiración y lo único importante era que había encontrado el titulo perfecto para terminar el libro, por la calle venía repitiendo Late late late late … una que otras persona me miro como se mira a un loco, pero que importa- sonreí feliz y seguí mi andanza hasta que note un pequeño e insignificante detalle no le había preguntado su nombre regrese a prisa con la intención de conocerlo, no es que me importara mucho pero si este tipo podía darme ideas simplemente con verlo, valdría la pena tenerlo como conocido.

Al llegar a donde había sido el choque no encontré a nadie- grgrgrgr que coraje por que siempre era tan distraído podría patearme a mi mismo y lo haría si es que un hombre no me hubiera interrumpido

--Disculpe joven el chico con el que choco dejo esto para usted – y me extendió una bolsa de color café, la cual tome el hombre se retiro con su carrito de manzanas, eche un vistazo a la bolsa y había una hoja de papel que decía

**_"__Un gusto conocerte mmm aunque saliste huyendo estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver Ryou Shishido"_**

**_"__Atte Choutaro O."_**

_**Pd ojala te guste mi regalo y tengas una dulce noche**_

Sin poder evitarlo metí la mano a la bolsa y de hay saco una manzana acaramelada me extraño pero me gusto el detalle de este extraño y justo cuando iba a tirar la bolsa había otra hoja:

**_PD 2 Creo que ni siquiera te haz preguntado como se tu nombre,, bueno señor, en mi poder esta su billetera … que pase buena noche ._**

….

Me quede en shock como había sido en que momento, claro ese tipo era carterista demonios!!!!! Y uno muy cínico. Avente la manzana lo mas lejos que pude y corrí a mi casa.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Mmmmm ok primero que nada aya les explique de donde salio tal cosa y la segunda sobre el fragmento del principio es una parte de Late así que no intenten demandarme y mucho menos llevársela. 

Si shishido es algo inocente jajajajaja me encanta

Y por ultimo si tienes dudas, quejas, comentarios, felicitaciones, jitomatazos, etc. son bien recibidos en un review .Si desean que siga tambien díganlo y si no tambien.

**P.D. a todas las lectoras chilangas y de cerca (con facilidad de ir y venir) amantes de Tenipuri, del género yaoi o simplemente con deseos de conocer gente y asustar gente ¡repórtense! GRACIAS.**

_**CUANDO EL TIEMPO SE PUEDE SABOREAR Y ES SABOR NARANJA**_


	2. Libro 2: Inspiración

Ok ya vine a darles un regalito de navidad jo jo jo (perdonen tengo complejo de viejo pascuero) pero bueno se que este fic no es la gran sensación pero me ha divertido escribirlo.

Y debo dejar este capi estoy celebrando que mis pequeños rudolphianos me dejaron libre para vaciones jo jo jo

Por cierto gracias a las 3 personas que dejaron review, a la 1que me puso como favorito y a las 62 que lo leyeron pero no comentaron; Angelitos que quieren que haga para que minimo digan hola saben que es el sueño de toda escritora conocer a los sin rostro ( si ustedes, sabemos que existen).

Contestemos review ( xd)

**Demente Mad**: hola preciosa gracias por creer que es buena si tengo 66 registros y solo 3 ... como leíste. Me siento feliz que a alguien le haya gustado y que haya interesado ( yey soy afortunada una escéptica me leyó yey!!!) Si soy fanática de Yuki pero veras que no solo de él jajajaja Si también notaste eso de la escritura ehhhhh te besaría pero eso seria yuri además no se si te agrade jajajaja (de todas formas este cap tiene algo) espero que este capitulo también te agrade Y pro ultimo anímate a volver a escribir yo te apoyo

Atte yo la guapa, loca y desvelada autora alias Fujiko Mizuki Hanamura

**SuMiKo hoi hoi** : Kawaiii una lectora nueva jujuju que bueno que te haya gustado, lamento la tardanza pero enserio mis rudolphinos me matan son peor que un fuji y para que sigas leyendo aquí esta la segunda parte.

Pd gracias por apoyarme y bienvenida

**Kisame Hoshigaki** – Cariño si veras el cinismo encarnado jajajajaj por cierto el pedacito de la obra de inspiración espero no te moleste y no no es nada referente a lo que te conté.

Ya acabe que cansada jajaja

Advertencias: Silver pair (Ryou Shishido x Choutaro Ootori) UA , UN POCO DE OCC

Disclamer: POT no me pertenece, si no a Konomi-sama quien se creo un chicos lindos.si me perteneciera que divertido

Sumario ¿Cuándo la fantasía supera a la realidad? Y cuando hacemos algo para cambiarla

* * *

**Dicen que para escribir sobre algo primero debes vivirlo. A pesar de que este es mi trabajo, nunca creí que fuera algo para preocuparme, bueno no lo era hasta que lo conocí. **

**Y ese momento fue el más raro de mi vida pero no lo cambiaria o ¿si?**

**Espejismos**

**Capitulo2: Inspiración**

**by Mizuki-Nfu!**

* * *

_**El pequeño castaño se encontraba metido**_

_**Entre sus pilas de libros**_

_**Sintiendo miedo**_

_**De aquel desconocido de los avisos**_

¡¡¡¡Suficiente!!!!! – el gritó sonó por la casa, mientras tomaba aire en mis cansados pulmones- solo a mi se me ocurre hacer rimas con mi desgracia

De eso habían pasado 10 días, mismos que no había dormido y si trabajando aprovechando el tiempo, avance en otras historias pero nada me gustaba y es que aquel sujeto se había llevado mi corazón digo razón- demonios Shishido que estas pensando se reprendió como confundir a la razón con el corazón valla tonto.

A cualquier ente normal se le ocurriría cambiar las cerraduras de su casa pero no a mi no le daré el gusto a ese desgraciado ladronzuelo – se repetía en eso una y otra vez.

Últimamente estaba dudando de su sanidad mental hablaba consigo mismo, se cambiaba el tema y lo mas demente es que de

Alguna forma esperaba ver a ese sujeto de nuevo

-Claro que quiero verte necesito… golpearte en esa cara de…

Fue interrumpido por una campanilla que le anunciaba que su comida estaba lista, acercándose al horno de microondas saco un vaso de unicel que contenía los tradicionales fideos chinos con un poco de salsa los tomo y se los llevo hasta su estudio donde se sentó frente al ordenador, puso sus manos en el teclado y siguió escribiendo..

"_**Pronto la más joven se situó detrás de su amante y besándole el cuello subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para susurrarle lo mucho que la quería. La castaña tenso su cuerpo y para alivianar ese peso llevo sus manos hacia atrás para alcanzar la nuca de su amada y acercarla a su piel aquellos labios la enloquecían y de ninguna forma deseaba que…."**_

-Ahhhh – suspiro deteniendo el tecleado miro a su alrededor y ahora sabia por que no podía terminar aquella historia y todo se remontaba a ese día en que salio en busca de inspiración y encontró a LATE, ese maldito demonio con cara de ángel que por un momento desato su imaginación y la sello con sus nota de tengo tu cartera, que tengas buen día que cínico mas grande y pr que lo necesitaba? Sencillo de alguna forma y a pesar de todo le había inspirado en escribir esa historia de la cual aun no tenia un final.

Con toda prisa tome mi chaqueta y Salí a la calle lo que necesitaba era despejar mi cansada mente aparte que Tomota y Sakuno se lo agradecerían, no quería que "Inspiración" fuera un relato mas de dos mujeres con las hormonas altas, tenia que ser una forma cursi y tonta, Si lo escribiera con mi verdadero yo en la historia habría algo de tragedia y algo de dolor, el amor es sufrimiento y no solo nubes de algodón.

Mientras tanto en la calle un chico de jeans camisa blanca y saco del mismo color se encontraba frente a bloque apartamental

-Valla que bonito lugar, me gusta – dijo viendo la fachada, sera un buen lugar

El escritor camino durante un rato seria mejor volver había escuchado que los rateros atacaban durante la noche y así volvió a su apartamento y encierro voluntario.

Al llegar entro como si nada a su casa y en la oscuridad se dirigió directo a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y se envolvió con las mantas rodó por la cama hasta que topo con algo que le hizo abrir lo ojos, si mal no recordaba no tenia visitas y regresando a su esquina junto a la mesita de noche encendió la luz solo esperando que al girar no encontrara lo que estaba pensando,¡Click! una vuelta y hay estaba.

Lo miro con los ojos cerrados descansando en su cama y respirando su mismo aire y tres segundos después…

Ahhhhhhhhh- grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando a su "inquilino" quien con sus ojos adormilados no entendía cual era el problema acaso no podía dormir cómodamente

-Ohaiyo Shishido-san – saludo una vez que sus ojos enfocaron al gritón

-Como que hola quien rayos te crees, eres alguna clase de asesino pervertido, dime con que matas con tijeras de degrafilar o bien con esa cara de ángel tienes, ya se viniste a matarme pero antes vas a abusar de mi ya lo sabia donde rayos guardas la katana que sepas no soy cinta negra pero no me tocaras ni asesinaras sin que de pelea – el escritor gritaba desde un rincón del cuarto sosteniendo la lámpara de noche y gritando a todo volumen

…

…

Y una vez el peli-plateado analizo lo dicho se hecho a reír e incorporándose se dirigió al escritor lo miro con una sonrisa – que te hace pensar que soy un bandalo

todavía lo preguntas te robas mi cartera, entras a mi casa con no se que intenciones y encima te ríes- el escritor estaba que le daba el colapso nervioso

-Gomen Shishido san pero es que en verdad necesitaba descansar, por cierto bonita casa es genial me quedare a vivir aquí

Me sorprendió la forma tan ligera en que este monaguillo hablaba tan tranquilo veo que no me equivoque en … un momento que acaba de decir

-Que me quedare aquí me gusta tu casa y es obvio que me necesitas

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, yo necesitar de alguien ni en sueños – ¡¡¡No no no, olvídalo estas demente amigo!!! – lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje fuera de mi habitación y fuera de mi casa pero el desgraciado se resistía mientras lloriqueaba implorando en que lo dejara

-¡¡¡Por favor soy bueno, prometo no abusar de tu comida y ni de ti, pero por favor deja que me quede compadécete de esta alma que no tiene a donde ir y si un hueco en el estomago!!!

-De ninguna forma y seguí aventándolo hasta que por fin llegamos al pasillo lo solté y me eche a correr cerrando la puerta y poniéndole seguros por mas lindo e inspirador que fuera lo dejaría entrar a mi casa por unos minutos no escuche ruido alguno y pensé que por fin se había ido pero esa idea fue descartada cuando escuche

-Claro me dejas después de que me prometiste que me darías de comer, pero solo te aprovechaste de mi, sabes yo era virgen y te entregue… ahhhhh – empezó a llorar provocando que una que otra vecina saliera por el escándalo

Demonios que rata tan sucia aprisa sali por el y lo tome de la mano mientras que varias miradas desaprobadoras me miraban y algunas bocas decían lo maldito que era en sobrepasarme con tal ángel, si supiera que la victima era yo y no este demonio

Cuando entramo lo azote contra la pared – que rayos te pasa no ves que me provocas problemas aquí dije tocando el pecho para referirme a mi mismo, pero claro esta acción también tener otro significado

-Vaya ese efecto provoco, mira amigo no soy de ese tipo a mi si me gustan las mujeres. Me dijo con decisión en su voz y diversión en sus ojos

-No pedazo de… no tiene caso yo – sabia que estaba loco por lo que iba decir pero quien en este mundo esta cuerdo – bien puedes quedarte pero solo unos días entendiste

….

….

No recibí respuesta pues mi inquilino estaba en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados

-¡Hey que rayos! Me agache hasta el solo para notar que estaba durmiendo – agrgrgrg ahhhh esto será largo lo cargue no podía dejarlo hay y lo lleve hasta mi cama tal vez si necesitaba descansar.

El verlo dormir por alguna extraña razón me hizo dar secuencia a inspiración

_**Ambas con los ojos cerrados y entrelazadas cayeron victimas del sueño en sus expresiones existía mucha paz una que estaban seguras jamás habían sentido a lado de ningún amante anterior.**_

_**Ahora ambas tenían una tenia una inspiración el despertar cada día juntas.**_

_**Continuara**_

* * *

_Ok aquí esta el segundo capitulo que lo volví a rescribir pero me gusto como quedo. Sobre la primera rima se me ocurrió de hecho es mas larga quien la quiera diga yo! _

_La escritura de inspiración es producto de mi desvelo y la cena de navidad mmmm no intenten demandarme y mucho menos llevársela que me doy cuenta y los cazare_

_Espero les haya gustado y si quieren que siga digan Yo!!!! si no tambien se acepta todo tipo de criticas  
_


	3. Libro 3: Primeras veces

Todo había sido tan rápido hasta hace 2 dias el preparaba ramen de sobrecito , dormia solo y dejaba todo botado a su paso que pasaria ahora que tenia un inquilino tal vez las cosas deberian cambiar – el castaño pensaba en aquello mientras veía a su co

Hola otra vez se que no tengo perdón pero mi tiempo hizo pufff y por fin lo halle asi que les traigo el capitulo de esta cosa que aunque no es grande si hay personas que lo leen gracias a: SuMiKo hoi hoi, Misao Kirimachi Surasai, Hyouka C. Kumori y a Demente Mad. Chicas muchas gracias por leer y espero sigan haciéndolo que aunque tarde no las abandonaré.

* * *

Advertencias: Silver pair (Ryou Shishido x Choutaro Ootori) UA , UN POCO DE OCC

Disclamer: POT no me pertenece, si no a Konomi-sama quien se creo un chicos lindos.si me perteneciera que divertido

Sumario ¿Cuándo la fantasía supera a la realidad? Y cuando hacemos algo para cambiarla pero puede cambiarse a nuestro capricho o solo…

* * *

**Dicen que para escribir sobre algo primero debes vivirlo. A pesar de que este es mi trabajo, nunca creí que fuera algo para preocuparme, bueno no lo era hasta que lo conocí. **

**Y ese momento fue el más raro de mi vida pero no lo cambiaria o ¿si? .Ahora se la respuesta gracias a las primeras veces que te llevaste mi razón.**

* * *

**Espejismos**

**Capitulo3: Primeras veces o el sándwich de queso **

**by Princesa of fire Azula**

* * *

Todo había sido tan rápido hasta hace 2 días el preparaba ramen de sobrecito, dormía solo y dejaba todo botado a su paso que pasaría ahora que tenia un inquilino tal vez las cosas deberían cambiar – el castaño pensaba en aquello mientras veía a su compañero – pero claro no se imaginaba mucho si el chico permanecía como hasta ahora durmiendo, solo deseaba que despertara.

-Necesito aunque sea un poco de compañía – volví a salir de mi habitación y regrese al sofá que desde hace 2 días se había convertido en mi recamara, comedor y sofá. Me recosté y me quede pensando que demonios tenia en la cabeza había aceptado que un desconocido se quedara en mi casa tomara mi cama y yo no hacia nada de seguro estaba mal de la cabeza.

Di un suspiro y gire en el sillón con la intención de volver a dormir – ya de seguro mañana despierta – dije a manera de consuelo, la verdad no me gustaba tener un bulto en mi cama y no poder hacer nada con el.

Como show para dormir mira los rayos de la tenue luz que provenían de una luna llena que adornaba la noche, si era que los enamorados usan para inspirarse ,declamar poemas y hacer carnavales al amor , ahhhhhhh todos ellos solo eran una bola de torpes, que tenia de bueno el enamorarse si te hacia ver como un bobo de sonrisa estupida, además de buena fuente se que no necesitas que una bola inunde el cielo para sentirte amado , lo malo es cuando …. – me quede pensando en lo que acaba de escribir en libreta que tenia a mi lado y sin evitarlo empecé a reírme con fuerza pues el amor es solo un efecto del cerebro y si se siente es por que si, podría decir mil cosas mas acerca del amor pero ya me he cansado de ese tema

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Naranja, morado, azul, blanco y rosa eran los colores que persistían en su sueño estaba parado en medio de la nada y solo se veían tales colores; de la nada cada color empezaba a tener aroma y como niebla empezaron envolverme aspire sus esencias y la mas fuerte era de tocino. Sin evitarlo me sentí atraído por aquel aroma y cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, por su parte los colores se volvían manchas distorsionándose y mezclándose entre si.

Todo era confuso así que abrí los ojos y al instante la claridad me hizo entrecerrarlo nuevamente y antes volverlos abrir escuche una voz que no era mía

-Wooooa vayas que… si te esperas un minuto seria mejor – la voz era suave y a la vez reconfortante abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa era como si su voz la hubiera escuchado hace mucho.

Estaba mirándome y de pronto sonrió – espero te guste el desayuno come cuanto quieras – y la sonrisa seguía adornando su cara

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confundido parpadee varias veces esperando que todo lo que miraba no fuera un sueño o una pesadilla pero –el buenos días querido haz dormido bien me desubico mas y me hizo saber que estaba despierto pero en alguna rara situación donde el muchacho guapo de la historia cae en universo paralelo pues lo que tenia en frente me confirmaba esa teoría sin evitarlo de mi voz solo salio un – eh??

-Nada de eh? , ahora ve a bañarte y cambiarte que no acepto mugrosos en mi mesa

Sin poder decir nada asentí con la cabeza y di media vuelta me dirigí al baño mientras decía algo así como si señora a la orden .fue hasta que el agua me recorrió el cuerpo enjabonado que razone todo lo ocurrido ese sujeto se burlaba de mi tratándome como un chiquillo y yo había caído redondito siguiéndole todo el jueguito sin protestar grrrrr por mi fuera saldría en ese momento a sacarlo a patadas de mi casa pero el baño eran relajante que poco me importo salir así como así ( shishido ten por seguro que a las fans no les hubiera importado jujuju xd)

Estuvimos frente a frente, lo mire con atención el sujeto comía con gran entusiasmo, con esta ya era el tercer plato que se tragaba, tal vez hubiera comido lo mismo si mi asombro lo fuera dejado, en mi vida había visto alguien así.

¡¡Oishi!! – exclamó el peliplateado –safes que l deshayuno emes l comi .. mas i

-Quieres cerrar la boca –dije con desagrado, pero no lo pasaría diciendo lo de su boca y mejor admire el desayuno, bueno lo que quedaba de el y pensé que seria buena idea hacerle la platica al tragón para distraerlo y comer de lo poco que quedaba

Y mire con el corazón

Aquellas primeras veces

Donde te llevabas mi razón

El me miro extrañado – y ahora que lo analizo yo también hubiera visto así a un tipo que me decía que me lleva su razón. –Divertido sonreí y aclare a prisa – es un párrafo del poema de los enamorados

Esta vez su cara se hizo una interrogación y sus labios solo formaron una sonrisa que me gritaba un si claro y yo soy la reina de belleza , mientras que de sus manos el bollo caía en el plato; sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa aprese al bollito y lo hice mió de la manera que lo hacen los párvulos… con un gran lengüetazo

El ojos miel reacciono- ¡¡Oieeee!! Eso no es justo – su reclamo finalizo con un puchero

Yo lo mire y sonreí con superioridad celebrando mi victoria – Ja Amigo mio en la guerra y en la comida todo se vale.

El no dijo nada solo me miraba a los ojos , no parpadeaba situación que empezó a incomodarme , no recordaba ojos tan profundos no desde aquel niño mimado era como si …. , bueno por algo lo había llamado LATE

-Bien ya termine debo apurarme tengo una cita con mi editor – apresure mis movimientos, todo con tal de quitarme esa mirada, cosa que me resulto genial. Cuando me gire para verlo había desaparecido.

-Are!!- No me había tardado tanto como para que desapareciera es a caso que este sujeto era un fantasma siempre desaparecía por arte de magia si era así a donde habría volado, tal vez se había cansado de mi y habría ido a maldecir a otra casa- sonreí por el momento – ¡¡Adiós inquilino pesado!!- luego me quede con una duda era que acaso yo era molesto y aburrido que ni un muerto había querido molestarse en quedarse – Ahhhh – nuevamente estaba solo no era muy alentador, otras vez volvería al ramen de bolsita y…- pero que rayos estaba diciendo era mejor, así ningún tipo trataría de matarme y mucho menos Illll

Para no pensar en… el castaño salio corriendo del apartamento

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Ya eran mas de la 12:00 am cuando la puerta de la vivienda se abrió dejando el paso para el dueño de la casa venia tambaleándose de un lado a otro como barco en alta mar y hablando de barquitos venia cantando

Había una vez un barco chiquito

Había vez un chiquito barco

Que no…….

……Te amo

Te amo

y tengo que ….

Deje de cantar y empecé a reír aquella canción era realmente cursi, solo un tonto cantaría algo como eso y por mis gorras que yo no estaba tonto así que baaaaaaahhhhh!!

Seria mejor que dejara de perder el tiempo y siguiera con el trabajo, pasaría aquella noche corrigiendo todo lo que ese infeliz de Yushi había dicho que era mejor cambiar .A la fecha me pregunto porque le hago caso a un tipo que no puede retener a su cereza en la cama… esperen ya me acorde por que – el sonrojo en la cara de Ryou se profundizo – es por que Mr. trasero magnifico lo dice y si lo dice se hace Illll

Dejando mis pervertido pensamientos camine hasta el estudio y una vez instalado empecé a escribir

_**-Juanita de las cerezas dime que me amas – el guapo, sexy y millonario peliazul pidió a la enana que tenia en enfrente que revelara sus mas sinceros sentimientos. La nada agraciada juanita cereza que no era guapa mucho menos sexy, nada interesada y mas plana que una tabla respondió: - ¡¡Oh guapo sexy y millonario del cual no me interesan tus millones amo a tu gemelo que es mas millonario que tu y … **_

Alto alto que era esa cosa la releí y eso era un fiasco ya se que faltaba mi fuente de inspiración el mas delicioso manjar; deje mi escritura y fui hasta la cocina la cual no recordaba haber dejado tan limpia, mmm quien sabe tal vez lo había hecho tan rápido que ni lo note. Me acerque al refrigerador y al abrirlo nada… todo estaba en blanco y por supuesto no estaba mi sándwich, aquel desdichado fantasma seguro había sido el – bufe y Salí enojado a escribir no…. Era demasiado no me daba la gana era mejor ir a dormir, además que el sofá me esperaba .Al llegar mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula casi se descaja hay estaba mi maldición tragándose mi preciado emparedado

-Teme!!

-Yio, ya haz llegado, tardaste mucho por lo que no te espere para cenar, espero que no te moleste.

Mire alrededor y mire con terror que el tipo había asaltado el refrigero, la alacena y hasta el dulcero que me regalo Yuushi.

-¡¡Que rayos eres?!- grite histérico – esa era la despensa para todo el mes

- Pero tenía hambre – Lo mire a el y luego el destrozo que provoco suspire mis pensamientos afloraron – "sin dinero y un inquilino debería darme un tiro"

-U - la sonrisa en los labios del "ratero" apareció como pidiendo disculpas

Sin duda aquellas primeras veces no eran las mejores, pero para el castaño era mejor que estar solo, además podía acostumbrarse solo tendría que vender veinte novelas al mes para sostenerse pero….

-¡¡-Oh mira aquí quedo pedazo de ese sándwich de queso, yomi!! – al acto el peliplateado engullo el pequeño pedacito

-¡¡Mi sándwich?! – Ò.ò… Retiro lo dicho vas a morir aparición retorcida y hambrienta de mi mente

Shishido se lanzo encima de su inquilino y es que nadie tocaba su sándwich y vivía para contarlo.

**CONTINUARA …**

* * *

_Ok aquí esta el tercer capitulo ya saben las rimas son mias asi que no intenten demandarme y mucho menos llevársela que me doy cuenta y los cazare. _

_Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y si quieren que siga digan Yo!! si no también se acepta todo tipo de criticas_


	4. Libro 4: Necesidad

Hola otra vez por fin traigo el capitulo de esta cosa que aunque no es grande si hay personas que lo leen gracias a: Demente Mad, Nana BrokenRose, Akira Kitzume, hiiKari no0va y Zafiro Any que me estuvo dando recordatorios *_* Chicas muchas gracias por leer y espero sigan haciéndolo que aunque tarde no las abandonaré.(otra vez XD)

Advertencias: Silver pair (Ryou Shishido x Choutaro Ootori) UA , UN POCO DE OCC

Disclamer: POT no me pertenece, si no a Konomi-sama quien se creo un chicos me perteneciera que divertido

Sumario ¿Cuándo la fantasía supera a la realidad? Y cuando hacemos algo para cambiarla pero puede cambiarse a nuestro capricho o solo…

* * *

**Dicen que para escribir algo primero debes vivirlo. A pesar de que este es mi trabajo nunca creí que fuera algo para preocuparme, bueno lo era hasta que te conocí **

**Y ese momento fue el mas raro de mi vida, pero no lo cambiaria o si? Ahora se la respuesta gracias a las primeras veces que te llevaste mi razón y solo la devolviste para que yo pudiera saber que te necesitaba mas que a nada. **

* * *

Espejismos

Capitulo 4 Necesidad

La pelea del sándwich fue superada, con el detalles de que el castaño había dejado muy en claro que todo era permitido menos su emparedado de queso , el peli plateado pareció complacido y llego a la conclusión de que shishido-san no era muy inteligente

-Mmm así que es cierto?- exclamo sonriente

-¿Qué? – al verlo con esa sonrisa no pude evita preguntarle de que hablaba, la respuesta no me la esperaba

-Los guapos no soy muy brillantes- que no somos brillantes pero si aparte de guapo yo era … - me detuve al verlo acercarse a mi y tocarme la nariz como si un pequeño fuera …. – le golpee la mano e iba a enseñarle que si no era brillante al menos tenia un gran puño pero hubo algo que me lo impidió no supe que paso cuando ya me encontraba en el suelo – itai!!!

-jajajajaajajajaja – voltee a verle y el ratero estaba riéndose de mi , me sentí como un tonto primero me decía que no lo era y yo con mis geniales acciones le confirmaba … tal vez después de todo si soy algo no brillante

– hay sishido-san no solo guapo si no también divertido – 5..4..3..2..1….. no aguante mas debía salir corriendo con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me pare y me dirigí hacia el estudio antes de enclaustrarme lo mire con molestia y grite – ya cállate que si quieres diversión ve al cine!!! – cerré la puerta y voltee hacia mi preciado estudio.

Mientras tanto afuera el ratero trataba de callarse las risas y suspirando empezó a contar después de que el castaño cerrara la puerta 3…2…1…

-Choutaro!!!!!- el grito del castaño sonó con terror a lo que el otro sonrió y fue hasta la dichosa habitación.

Al entrar podía jurar que el neurótico y no tan brillante escritor estaba en medio de su transformación a hombre mono pues estaba que se colgaba por la paredes y rabeaba quien sabe que… dando vuelta por toda la recamara … solo le faltaba su espuma en la boca y tendría a shishido mono rabioso

-¿Qué pasa?- finalmente le pregunto como si nada

-Se puede saber que le hiciste a mi estudio - mire todo a mi alrededor , todo estaba ordenado y reluciente , no es que fuera desordenado ,pero yo tenia un orden en mi desorden y de la nada llegaba este tipo y me "desorganizaba"

-Solo ordene, pero tranquilo, si me das 5 minutos te pongo todo en tu "orden"

-Siiiiiiiiiiii- exclame casi al borde de un colapso … rápido necesito un cigarro, - Salí del cuarto en busca de mi cigarro, tal vez es una manía de escritor, pero no podía calmar mis nervios sin mi cigarro… y ahora con este …. Burro en mi casa creo que necesitare más.

Al verlo marcharse Choutaro sonrió y se dirigió hacia un bloque de hojas -es increíble como hay ia personas extravagantes y raras en el mundo –tomo las hojas y las empezó a aventar como si fuera confeti

**XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Habían pasado unas semanas y nuestra convivencia era mas normal Choutaro salia por la mañanas sin decirme a donde iba pero siempre volvía por la tarde mientras yo no estaba, si se preguntan como se lo de sus llegadas… pues es sencillo mi casera me informaba que mi "amante" llega a esas horas; me molestaba un poco la vieja chismosa pero la idea no era tan desagradable por que viéndole bien el chico no estaba de mal ver.. Pero eso no era lo que estaba contando. Cuando choutaro volvía siempre traía con el un guiso o postre, al menos ya mi despensa no sufría tanto, pero había ocasiones en las que…

-¡Pero que rayos hago!, debo apurarme – me quede viendo el monitor como lelo y justo cuando iba a escribir mi computadora se apago y con ella la luz ,me levante aprisa y Salí dela habitación, no era algo que dijera a los cuatro vientos pero meda terror la oscuridad.

-Burro?..... Burrito!!! -grite – eso de burrito fue el apodo que se gano hace algunos días, la verdad esperaba que reclamara pero parecía que le causaba gracia |vaya que hay gente rara en este mundo.

**Flash Back**

Era tarde mientras caminaba hacia mi casa…tenia coche por supuesto pero disfrutaba el caminar si una vez así conocí al ratero podría ser que esta vez me encontrara con un policía que por fin se lo llevara de mi lado.

A lo lejos pude ver una bola de gente y como quien no quiere me acerque a ver que se debía uno nunca sabe tl vez hay estaba alguna escena que podría servir a "juanita cerezas" ,pero no desgraciadamente me encontré con una señora mayor que lloraba desconsoladamente por que un ratero le acaba de asaltar "que gente tan deshonesta" pensé y Salí de hay en eso al dar unos pasos mas me pareció ver a Choutaro correr hacia mi … todo estaba claro el pelos necios era el ratero de la adorable viejita y tenia el descaro de venir a burlarse. Sentí miedo por el que tal si la señora lo reconocía… a pesar de todo el era mi "amigo" por lo que me adelante no dejaría que lo pescaran corrí hacia el lo mas rápido que me daban las piernas haciéndole señas que no se acercara y todo hubiera salido de maravilla si esa maldita piedra no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino, fui a dar al piso de bruces fue tan rápido que ni las manos pude meter cuando tuve conciencia de nuevo ya estaba en el suelo con un terrible dolor de cara y un ardor en la rodilla. A lo lejos escuche su voz y en cuestión de segundo estaba a mi lado, yo no me había movido ni un poco con la esperanza de que nadie me hubiera notado, y para buna suerte fue así todos los presentes estaban con la señora que un tipo que caí de bruces no era importante

-Shishido san se encuentra bien – su voz fue suave y me inspiro a moverme para girarme

- si estoy bien- como en el departamento trate de pararme con mi orgullo intacto, pero al hacerlo un punzada me invadió y me quede hay como si nada pasara, entonces el me sonrió - sabe Shishido san hoy fui al gimnasio y me dijeron que no había mejor ejercicio que cargar a una persona, así que- sin perder tiempo se puso de espadas a mi - ayúdeme por favor

Para mi era difícil reconocer que por mis tonterías ahora debía ser cargado como un escuincle pero el lo hacia tan fácil que … - bien- puse mis manos en sus hombros y me acomode, el tomo mis piernas y en un momento ya me encontraba de jinete del burro

- sabes ya no eres un vulgar burro ratero – el me giro su cuello – ahhh si… entonces que soy

Me quede pensando en como decirlo sin que el me aventara por el primer puente que cruzáramos- eres considerado, dulce y … eres como un burrito, si afirme con la cabeza y me sonreí- ahora que lo pienso debí verme como un retrasado pero que importa si con eso conseguí que volviera a reír. Esa tarde noche cuando podía ser invisible por las personas el ratero era mi única compañía y aunque suene raro me sentí muy cómodo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-No grite – escuche su voz saliendo de un sofa, camine hasta el con cuidado. Al llegar le vi tumbado hay inmóvil abrazando una almohada se miraba encantado, parecía un pequeño y mas con se short y esa camisa amarilla que reconocí como mía

Ò.ò –me quede mirándolo y me senté a su lado – Choutaro, se puede saber por que traes mi ropa puesta

-Ahh pues estoy usándola no es obvio- el ratero sonrió jalándose la ropa como abanicándose se sonrió y volteo a verme. Sentí que un tic y la necesidad de fumar se apoderaban de mí pero trate de calmarme y suspire – ahhh ya veo y quien te dio permiso de llevar mi ropa

El burrito paso un dedo por sus mejilla como pensando y entonces se sonrió – No, nadie pero no querrías que vaya por tu casa desnudo o si? – su voz fue clara y algo picara desde aquel día no perdía la oportunidad para hacer esos comentarios que hacia que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas sospecho que se junta mucho con la casera me quede callado unos momentos y ahora me lamento el haberlo hecho

-Waaaaa shishido-san!!! – Su grito me espanto por lo que me le quede viendo fijamente - usted quiere verme desnudo… que hentai y yo pensé que solo era neurótico

-Noooooo espera yo nunca quise decir algo como eso yo … me disculpo .. Si - estaba más apenado no quería que pensara que era alguna clase de viejo verde que…

-Jajajajajaa shishido-san es usted tan lindo que…. –ahora este burro ratero estaba raro y yo tan… no pude seguir pues vi como se paro y empezó a caminar por el pasillo - tranquilo cerebrito por que de todas formas no me desnudaría por cualquiera.

-¿Cualquiera?!!! Cualquiera oye!!! , que no soy cualquiera, llevas 2 meses en mi casa y creo que merezco el rango de persona - era lo menos que merecía hum!

-Tiene razón… solo para shishido san me desnudaría –y hay estaba de nuevo con sus comentarios sexosos, que si fuera un pervertido ya le hubiera enseñado que si lo dice lo cumple, pero el desapareció por el pasillo y no salió hasta después de unos minutos con dos tazas en la mano, se volvió a sentar en el sillón y me ofreció una con prisa la tome y sople, el tomaba lentamente. Sin decirnos más nos quedamos callados cada uno centrado en su taza, suspire y me acerque mas a el que no se movió para nada y después de un rato paso su brazo por mis hombros para jalarme en un abrazo, me revolvió los cabellos y dijo - me gusta mucho que shishido san este aquí conmigo a pesar de que solo le tiene miedo a la oscuridad

-Cof cof - tosí aclarándome la garganta - que, yo miedo? no bromees El no dijo nada y me abrazo mas – como digas shishido san

Aunque puse mi cara de enojo la verdad es que su compañía era agradable, su aroma, su sonrisa y hasta sus comentarios desesperantes eran algo que necesitaba tener día a día tal vez después de todo la vecina chismosa tenga razón y yo estoy enamorado.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Ok aquí esta el tercer capitulo ya saben las rimas son mias asi que no intenten demandarme y mucho menos llevársela que me doy cuenta y los cazare. _

_Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo Se que me tarde mucho en continuarlo pero la universidad me comio el cerebro T_T. Si quieren que siga digan Yo!! si no también se acepta todo tipo de criticas_


End file.
